Lazos
by Jurobe
Summary: ¿Cuantos secretos y problemas puede traer consigo una sola persona? Pues, al parecer muchos. Toumen Yuzuki es una chica que junto a su alegre sonrisa y brillantes ojos trae un gran pesar dentro de sí misma. ¿Y quien mejor para ayudarla que el Host Club? Nadie.
1. Capítulo 1

**Estoy pensando como modificar el primer capitulo sin agregar ni sacar nada de importancia porque no me gusta del todo como quedo. Sin embargo, si quieren leerlo de todas formas, pueden hacerlo o esperar a que lo "arregle". Solo eso...**

* * *

¡Hola!

Estas aclaraciones solo las voy a decir ahora. Cuando necesite decir o aclarar algo lo haré al final del capitulo para no cortar la historia. Odio cuando eso pasa:

1) Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo-subo, así que si tienen alguna critica constructiva la voy a aceptar con mucho gusto.

2) Creo que todas las palabras están escritas correctamente, pero advierto sobre eso porque tuve que cambiar el "vos" por el "tú".

3) En esta historia pienso hacer varios... conflictos, por decirlo de alguna manera. PIENSO, hay que ver como sale...

4) No se del todo bien a que altura del año comienzan o terminan las clases ni que temporada pertenece a cada mes, por lo que lo voy a hacer según mi país. Perdón por eso.

5) Por ahora pienso hacer un fic extenso pero todo se dará como se tenga que dar.

6) Al principio puede que no entiendan gran parte de el tema principal del fic pero después de unos capítulos van a poder entender todo, no se preocupen.

Bueno, esas son todas las aclaraciones. Ahora por ultimo:

**Ouran HighSchool Host Club es una creación de Bisco Hatori, no mía. Lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc's.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Aún sin rastros.**

_Se cumplen dos años de la desaparición de Nozomi._

A pesar de los numerosos rastrillajes que se hicieron por diversas zonas alrededor de Kagoshima, lo ocurrido con Nozomi nunca se supo. Hasta su familia cree que está muerta.

Esas eran las exactas palabras que aparecían en el diario.

— Encuéntrenla —Ordeno un hombre desde su escritorio lanzando el diario al chico que tenía en frente.

— ¿Para cuándo? —Pregunto después de leer el título.

— Lo antes posible —El chico asintió y se encamino a la puerta—. Espera. Por ahora solo vigílenla, yo les diré cuando quiera que la traigan.

— Como lo ordene señor.

* * *

— Clase, hoy tendremos una nueva compañera. Por favor señorita, pase y preséntese.

Todos los adolescentes que se encontraban en el salón quedaron en silencio y por la puerta entro una chica que se posiciono frente a todos.

— Hola, me llamo Toumen Yuzuki y desde hoy seré su nueva compañera. Por favor, cuiden de mi —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro al frente de nuevo.

Tenía el cabello de un color ceniza claro que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, con un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su ojo izquierdo y unos ojos mieles en combinación con gris. Debía medir aproximadamente 166 centímetros, era delgada pero con curvas y piernas largas. Algo que llamo la atención de toda la clase era que no tenía los típicos rasgos japoneses.

— Gracias, ahora por favor siéntese allí —Dijo el profesor señalando el asiento libre frente a un chico de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos.

La joven camino entre los asientos hasta llegar a su lugar ganándose casi todas las miradas en ese pequeño trayecto.

— Hola, soy Fujioka Haruhi —Saludo el chico detrás de ella.

— Mucho gusto —Le sonrió, sus ojos se achinaron como siempre que sonreía. En ese momento la chica miro a sus costados y vio a dos chicos iguales con mirada gatuna y cabello naranja—. Gemelos_…_ —Susurro solo para sí misma. Siempre quiso conocer gemelos, pero estos no le dirigieron ni una sola mirada.

— ¿Eres de aquí?

— No, me acabo de mudar hace unos días. Vengo de un pueblo cercano.

— Entonces bienvenida —Sonrió y la chica imito su gesto. Después prestaron atención a la clase que ya había comenzado.

* * *

Ya era la hora de salida y muchas de sus compañeras se acercaron a hablarle, pero al final todas terminaban hablando del mismo tema, el "Host Club". Sin embargo se negaba cuando le preguntaban si le gustaría ir.

Antes de irse pensó que sería una buena idea pasar por la biblioteca porque había escuchado de un libro que le pareció bastante entretenido y tenía ganas de leerlo. Camino con pasos tranquilos a la biblioteca, entro y, después de preguntar a la bibliotecaria dónde podría encontrar ese libro, camino hacia allí de la misma forma que antes.

— _Comedia... comedia… comedia… ¡Comedia!_ —Camino al otro lado del gran estante y empezó a leer los títulos de los libros—. _¡Te tengo!_ —Sonrió al encontrarlo y cuando estaba por agarrar el libro sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Se despertó asustada en cuanto sintió algo frió y húmedo sobre ella. Estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada y con su cabello como cortina. Al tocar su rostro lo sintió mojado y en eso momento entendió: le habían arrojado agua.

— Toumen-san… —Escucho que le decía un voz.

— ¿Quién…fue? —Eso es lo único que dijo. Al ver que no tuvo respuesta alguna volvió a preguntar lo mismo pero esta vez un poco más fuerte— ¿Quién fue?

— ¿De qué habla? —Pregunto ahora otra voz.

— ¡QUE, ¿QUIÉN MIERDA FUE?! —Levanto la vista y a los primero que vio fue a los gemelos de su clase. Se levanto rápidamente y los tomo a los dos por el cuello de la camisa— ¡¿FUERON USTEDES?! —Ellos se quedaron quietos aun sin entender nada y los arrojo al suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin entender lo que pasaba cuando la de cabello ceniza camino hasta unos adornos y los estrello contra el suelo convirtiéndolos en pequeños trozos de nada. Camino hacia un jarrón e hizo lo mismo con él. Volteo la mirada a la izquierda y vio un cuadro, lo agarro y en ese momento sintió una mano en uno de sus hombros. Por inercia dio media vuelta quedando frene a esa persona y levanto el cuadro con el propósito de golpearlo con él, pero sintió que se lo arrebataban de las manos y algo la tiro al suelo.

— ¿Pero qué…? —No entendía nada. Arriba de ella se encontraba un rubio, con su cabello tapándole los ojos, reteniéndola de tal manera que no podía hacer ningún movimiento. Se desespero y lucho por librarse de su agarre en una tarea completamente imposible. Respiraba agitadamente, pero después de un tiempo su respiración se fue normalizando— ¿Quién fue? —Dijo esta vez más tranquila quedándose quieta— ¿Quién hizo eso? Díganme quien fue…

Se le rompió la voz y el rubio aflojo su agarre y le soltó las muñecas pero no se levanto, no hasta estar seguro de que podía hacerlo.

— Mitsukuni —Escucho una voz grave.

El rubio se levanto de a poco y le tendió una mano. La tomo con desconfianza y se levanto acomodando su cabello y sacudiendo su vestido, aunque no se hubiera ensuciado ni un poco.

— Nee, Yu-chan. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —_Siniestro… _Pensó la chica al ver su expresión dulce.

— Si… siento eso. Y también lamento agredirlos de esa forma —Dijo mirando a los gemelos. Estos asintieron, aun no entendían del todo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Haruhi acercándose.

— Ah, eso. Se ve que soñé una pesadilla y no desperté del todo —Contesto mirando la nada.

— Bueno, pero espero que te hagas responsable de tus actos —Hablo un chico de lentes acercándose a los objetos rotos.

— Por supuesto, lo pagaré todo sin problemas, ¿Cuánto es?

— Veamos —Empezó a anotar cosas en su libreta—. Once millones de yenes.

— Once… —Tragó en seco. Esa cifra no se acercaba ni de lejos a su mesada—. ¿Qué te parecen… cuatro millones y un loro?

— No, lo lamento.

— Cuatro millones y dos loros. Los loros son simpáticos —Dijo moviendo mucho las manos al hablar—. Yo te los puedo entrenar. Van a saber hablar.

— No.

— ¿Tres loros? —Pregunto sonriendo esperanzada.

— No —El chico ya empezaba a cansarse.

— Está bien. Un loro a cada uno de ustedes, entrenados para poder hablar, cantar, bailar y si quieren puedo enseñarles a actuar y hacer trucos —Dijo seria—. Esa es mi última oferta.

— Es una pésima negociante —Dijo uno de los gemelos y el otro lo miro asintiendo.

— Creo que solo queda una única opción —Dijo el de lentes—. Trabajaras para el Host Club hasta saldar tu deuda.

El chico de lentes se acomodo estos corriéndolos con un dedo sobre el puente de su nariz, el rubio y el alto se miraron entre sí como comunicándose con sus miradas, y los gemelos también se miraron y sonrieron con malicia teniendo el mismo pensamiento: _Juguete nuevo._

— Déjà vu —Dijo Haruhi con una gota sobre su cabeza.

— Se dice "_Déjà vécu_" —Le corrigió la de ojos mieles.

Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando y los demás le dijeron sus nombres, aunque el apellido Hitachiin le era tremendamente familiar, sin embargo decidió no decir nada.

— ¿Qué haces Yuzuki? —Preguntó uno de los gemelos al ver a la chica mirando a la puerta y olfateando.

— Se escuchan pasos y… perfume. Son varios… —Se acerco a la puerta siendo vigilada por los presentes— Puede ser un "Poivre, Caron", "Chanel No. 5, Chanel" y con combinaciones de "Les Larmes Sacrées de Thebes, Baccarat".

— Eh…

— Vienen unas… doce chicas —Dijo ya pegada a la puerta—. Pero más atrás vienen otras.

— Interesante —Dijo Kyouya anotando en su libreta.

— ¿Kyouya-Senpai, tu sabes que está haciendo? —Preguntó esta vez Haruhi.

— Según mis fuentes Yuzuki-san tiene perfecto sentido del olfato, auditivo, de gusto y tacto. Pero un no tan desarrollado sentido de la vista. Miren —Señalo a la chica con la cabeza.

Los Hosts demostraron sorpresa y la miraron de nuevo. Ella se despegó de la puerta y, caminando hacia los chicos, choco con una mesita que tenía en frente y cayó en una especie de cámara lenta.

— Ouch —Se sobo la frente sentándose—. No pongan estas cosas en el camino chicos, alguien puede resultar herido.

— Pero… eso siempre estuvo ahí —Comentaron Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru con una gota sobre sus cabezas.

— Nee Nee, Takashi —Dijo el rubio mirando al aludido—. Yu-chan es una chica muy interesante, ¿No lo crees?

— Así es —Contesto asintiendo.

La chica se termino de levantar cuando los chicos ya estaban en sus respectivas posiciones. Pero ella notó que había un lugar libre en el centro.

— Oigan, les quedo un hueco —Señalo el sillón.

— Es que ese el lugar de Tono, pero falto porque se enfermó —Dijeron los gemelos mirando el lugar del presidente del club.

— Es cierto, por la tarde iremos a visitarlo y de paso le informamos del nuevo miembro —Dijo Kyouya.

— Así que falta uno más…

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de chicas entraron emocionadas agarrando a cada uno de los Hosts y llevándolos a distintos lados de la sala. Ellos conversaban con ellas y en los momentos exactos les coqueteaban, o en el caso se los gemelos coqueteaban entre ellos.

— Así que eso hacen…

— Así es —Dijo una voz atrás de ella. Kyouya—. Este Host Club trata de que esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo libre ofrezcan hospitalidad a esas señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen, y sacar provecho —Volvió la vista a los Hosts.

— De una forma más sencilla… me estás diciendo que se prostituyen a su manera.

— Si quieres verlo de esa forma.

— Es un poco perturbador, pero sí.

— Y como tú eres el perrito, ponte esto y haz tu trabajo —Le lanzo una tela.

— ¿Un delantal? —Preguntó cuando la vio bien—. ¿Soy su perrito o su mucama?

— Digamos que es la misma cosa —Se fue.

Bufó y se coloco el delantal. Camino a la mesa de los gemelos.

— Tendrían que haber visto su expresión a mitad de la película —Reía uno de ellos.

— Hikaru… —Dijo el otro tratando de esconder su rostro—. No cuentes esas cosas, de verdad estaba asustado.

— ¡Perdón Kaoru! —Contesto el otro tomándolo del rostro y acercándose bastante—. Pero es que no puedo evitar expresarles a los demás lo afortunado que soy por tenerte cerca de mí.

— Hikaru…

— Además los demás nunca podrán verte, sentirte y tocarte como yo lo hago.

La mascota del club tosió tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño grupo que la miraron de inmediato. Los gemelos la vieron con ojos inexpresivos mientras que las clientas confundidas y algo molestas.

— Disculpen, pero me preguntaba si querrían algún bocadillo viendo un acto tan… —_Raro, incomprensible, incómodo…—_ ¿Encantador?

Las clientas negaron y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible, se sentía rara viendo eso. Trataría de no acercarse mucho desde ahora. Se acerco a la mesa de los de ultimo año. No se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que el pequeño rubio era su Senpai, de cierta forma ya se lo imaginaba.

— Honey-Senpai, ¿Te gustan mucho los dulces?

— ¡Sí! —Sonrió el de pequeña estatura saboreando un pedazo pastel.

— ¿Y cuál te gusta más?

— Oh, no podría decir cuál de ustedes me gusta más. Realmente todas son muy bonitas —Sonrió tiernamente y las chicas presentes se sonrojaron a tal grado que Yuzuki pensó que les explotaría la cara—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, me confundí, ustedes me hablaban de los dulces, ¿verdad? —Por alguna razón Yuzuki dudaba que de verdad se haya confundido.

— Mori-Senpai… ¿Te gusta mucho el judo? —Pregunto una clienta un poco tímida.

— Sí, gracias a él puedo proteger a bellas damas como ustedes —Dijo esté igual de serio que siempre.

— Disculpen… —La de cabello ceniza hablo inclinándose un poco.

— ¡Yu-chan! —Dijo alegre Honey— ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

— Si… —Dijo hipnotizada mirando el pastel que Honey le mostraba con una baba casi cayendo de sus labios— Eh, ¡No! Digo, no perdón. Ahora estoy ocupada —Dijo triste mirando el postre, se odiaba en ese momento.

— Oh, qué mal… —Contesto Honey con ojos de perro.

— Por otro lado, les quería preguntar si gustaban de algún bocadillo —Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Las clientas volvieron a negarse y entonces camino a la mesa de Haruhi. Tal vez las clientas se negaban por cortesía por lo que sería ilógico seguir con esto.

— Oh, Haruhi-Kun. No te preocupes nos tienes a nosotras apoyándote.

— Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta que se preocupen por mí. A pesar de todo, aun tengo a mi padre que siempre está para mí.

— ¡Haruhi-Kun! —Chillaron sus acompañantes.

— Disculpen, ¿quieren algún bocadillo? —Pregunto notando su oportunidad para hablar.

Las clientas volvieron a negarse y ella se fue de allí para no molestar aunque sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que estaban hablando. Se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba Kyouya, pero en el camino se choco con la misma mesita que antes y se levanto riendo por su torpeza para seguir caminando. Sabía que todos la habían visto, pero eso no le importaba.

— Deberías tratar de no chocarte nada, si rompes otra cosa se añadirá a tu deuda —Informó el chico para seguir en su computadora.

— Hacer esto es algo tonto, todas las clientas se niegan por cortesía —Se quejó.

— Sí, pero es la única forma en la que puedes ayudar.

— Puedo hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Le pregunto fingiendo importancia.

— Puedo tocar música de fondo, también puedo cantar mientras hago eso, y si es necesario puedo bailar o actuar o algunas de esas cosas que se me dan bastante bien —Le comento.

— Lo tendré en cuenta cuando hable de tu situación con Tamaki.

— Bien…

— Necesito hacerte una pregunta por seguridad —Le dijo Kyouya ahora si prestándole atención.

— Ajá.

— ¿Por qué gran parte de tu historial está incompleto? —Le pregunto acomodando sus lentes.

— ¿Lo está? —Frunció el ceño— ¿Y eso porque?

— No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto —Contesto obvio—. Pero ya no importa, me encargare de eso más tarde.

* * *

El primer capitulo me quedo medio flojo, ¡Pero no importa!. De los errores de aprende, ¿No?

Si no entendieron porque se despertó así Yuzuki tendrán una pequeña pista en el siguiente capitulo, pero pequeña.

Nos leemos en la próxima y les deseo lo mejor.

**Ju-Ro-Be**


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando aparezcan estos signos "~~~" es que lo que ocurre entre ellos es un recuerdo.

**Ouran High School Host Club es una creación de Bisco Hatori, no mía. Lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc's.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

— Necesito hacerte una pregunta por seguridad —Le dijo Kyouya ahora si prestándole atención.

— Ajá.

— ¿Por qué gran parte de tu historial está incompleto? —Le pregunto acomodando sus lentes.

— ¿Lo está? —Frunció el ceño— ¿Y eso porque?

— No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto —Contesto obvio—. Pero ya no importa, me encargare de eso más tarde.

Ahí termino su conversación. El resto de la jornada paso tranquila y la hora de cerrar el club llegó rápido para Yuzuki, pero se ve que los demás pensaban distinto.

— Estoy cansado… —Dijo uno de los gemelos tirándose con fuerza en uno de los sillones.

— Yo también, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba —Lo secundó el otro sentándose a su lado.

— Nee, Usa-chan y yo hoy comimos más dulces de lo usual —Dijo el rubio sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Mori se sentó a su lado y lo miro igual que siempre, la de ojos mieles comenzaba a pensar que se ponía algo sobre la cara para no alterar su expresión.

— Mitsukuni, recuerda cepillarte los dientes al llegar a casa —Le recordó.

— Necesitaba un descanso pronto, no sé porque pero siento que hoy fue un día pesado —Dijo el de cabello castaño sentándose a un lado de uno de los gemelos.

— Que curioso… para mí fue un día normal dejando de lado el que trabaje de sirvienta —Comento la de cabello ceniza posicionándose a un lado de Honey. Los demás la miraron levantando una ceja— ¿Qué? Todos estaban diciendo como la pasaron hoy, yo también tengo derecho.

— Dejando eso de lado —Dijo Kyouya parándose en la esquina de uno de los sillones—. Debemos ir a la casa de Tamaki, así que les recomiendo que vayan tomando sus cosas.

— Bien, entonces los veo mañana —Sonrió Yuzuki caminando a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dos pares de manos la había tomado de los brazos llevándola de nuevo al centro de la sala.

— A mi casa —Dijo obvia—. Ustedes tienen que hablar con el presidente del club.

— Tú te vienes con nosotros —Dijo uno de los gemelos señalándola una vez que la soltaron.

— Si a nosotros nos toca visitar la casa de Tono, tú no te salvas.

Quince minutos más tarde ya todos estaban en diferentes limusinas. Kyouya había avisado desde comienzo que el iría solo, y los gemelos atraparon a Haruhi tan rápido como un experto secuestrador, por lo que Yuzuki se resigno a ir con Honey y Mori ya que su "chófer" tardaría en llegar.

Kyouya entro a la limusina y le ordeno al chófer llevarlo a la segunda mansión Suou mientras mandaba un mensaje y en cuanto le llego la respuesta sonrió complacido quedando en silencio tratando de descifrar algunas incógnitas que rodeaban su mente.

Mientras tanto Haruhi no veía la hora de salir de ese automóvil y tener un poco más de espacio personal, ya que los gemelos lo habían roto en su totalidad.

— Haruhi, mamá quiere que vuelvas pronto a casa —Dijo Hikaru.

— Diseño un conjunto especialmente para ti —Siguió Kaoru.

— Chicos, estos días estoy muy ocupada…

— ¡Pero, Haruhi! —Se quejaron juntos—. Queremos verte con el vestido.

— ¿Ves… vestido? —Pregunto atónita— ¿Vestido? ¿En época de frió? Están totalmente locos si piensan que usare vestido con este clima.

— Pero Haruhi, en nuestra casa tenemos clima templado todo el año, ya que a diferencia de ustedes, los campesinos, nosotros tenemos electrodomésticos que se ocupan de modificar la temperatura dentro de casa —Le explicaban como si ella no supiera de la existencia de los aires acondicionados.

— Ricos bastardos y su ignorancia en los conocimientos de los "campesinos" —Pensó molesta tratando de ignorarlos.

En la limusina que llevaba a los otros tres pasaba algo diferente. Estos estaban hablando civilizadamente y manteniendo su espacio personal intacto.

— Nee, Yu-chan —Cantó el pequeño—. ¿A ti te gustan los dulces?

— Por su pollo —Contesto sonriendo—. Amo los dulces. Y por lo que note a ti te gustan bastante.

— ¡Sí! Me gustan mucho los dulces, pero también me gusta la comida picante.

— Que combinación… rara.

El pequeño solo sonrió y quedaron en silencio unos segundos más.

— Mori-Senpai, tú no eres de hablar mucho, ¿no?

— No —Respondió mirándola con la misma expresión.

— Oye… ¿tú te pones algo en la cara para tener siempre la misma expresión? —Le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— No —Le volvió a responder, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa. Yuzuki le devolvió la sonrisa contenta. Le gustaba más esa cara.

— Deberías de sonreír más seguido, te queda mejor —Le dijo ante la mirada atenta del pequeño rubio.

— Nee, Yu-chan. ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?

— Mi madre es directora de cine, pero su familia se dedica a la moda, los perfumes y todas esas cosas.

— Oh, ¿Y tu padre? —Volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

— No tengo —Le sonrió. Vio que algo en la mirada de sus acompañantes cambio así que decidió continuar hablando—. Pero tengo un "tío", que en realidad es el mejor amigo de mi madre, y al cual yo considero como mi padre. El se dedica a algo del cuidado de animales que no entendí muy bien —Los dos chicos asintieron dando lugar al silencio.

Alrededor de otros veinte minutos ya todos estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión donde vivía su amigo. Golpearon y después de que los atendieran entraron esperando al otro Host.

— ¡HIIIIJAAAAAA! —Se escucho un grito de los pisos de arriba y unos segundos después un rubio, alto, de ojos azules estaba apretujando a Haruhi.

— Senpai, suélteme —Dijo tratando de soltarse.

— _Lo está matando… _—Pensó asustada la de ojos mieles— ¿Hija?

Todos los Hosts se congelaron en ese momento y miraron mal al de ojos azules.

— Haruhi… ¿eres una chica? —Preguntó— Por eso tu perfume de mujer y tu voz afeminada… Yo pensé que eras una especie de "chico delicado"

— ¿Chico… delicado? —Preguntaron los gemelos, pero cuando entendieron a lo que se refería empezaron a reírse.

— Bueno, supongo que te ibas a enterar de todas formas —Dijo Kyouya.

— Tienes razón Yuzuki-san, soy una chica —Dijo Haruhi una vez que el rubio la soltó—. Estoy en el Host Club por la misma razón que tu, una deuda.

— ¿Y quién es esta bella dama? —Pregunto el presidente del club tomando la mano del perrito del Host y dando un beso sobre ella.

— Soy Toumen Yuzuki, ¿Y tú eres…?

— Yo soy Suou Tamaki, el presidente del Host Club y el padre de nuestra familia —Dijo con una mano sobre su pecho—. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

— Ellos me secuestraron —Señalo a todo el club.

— Tamaki, ella es el nuevo perrito de club. Tiene una deuda —Le contesto el de lentes.

Hablaron de lo que había pasado y después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el que Kyouya hablaba con Tamaki, Honey y Mori miraban y de vez en cuando opinaban, y los gemelos molestaran a Haruhi y Yuzuki se llego al acuerdo.

— Entonces bienvenida al club, perrito —Dijo el rubio.

— Ajá.

— Ahora dime hija… ¿Tus hermanos hicieron algo indebido mientras no estuve yo para protegerte? —Pregunto el de ojos azules mirando mal a los gemelos.

— Pobre Tono, desconfía de su propia familia —Dijo Kaoru y Hikaru lo siguió.

— Eso es algo de muy mal gusto…

— Pero él nunca sabrá lo que hacemos con Haruhi cuando el no está —Dijeron al unísolo y el "padre" se estaba desmayando en aquel momento.

— ¡Mamá! —Grito yendo donde el de lentes—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que le hacen nuestros hijos a nuestra hija a escondidas?

— No, papá, no lo sé ni me interesa saberlo.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO! —Grito y se fue a una esquina. Yuzuki miraba todo entretenida.

— ¡Yo también quiero una familia! —Grito feliz y todos la miraron, pero solo pocos notaron a que se refería realmente.

— Bien, tú serás mi… —Empezó el rubio de segundo.

— Nee Nee, Yu-chan —Dijo el pequeño tirando de su uniforme—. Nosotros seremos tus padres, ¿Nee?

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto con una sonrisa cálida.

— Sí —Dijo una voz de otro lado y cuando volteo vio a Mori que ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Yaaaaay! —Gritó y lo abrazo para después abrazar a Honey.

— Está bien, eres la hija de los vecinos —Dijo Tamaki y sonrió al ver como reacciono la chica.

— Pero… ¿Quién es el padre y quien la madre? —Preguntaron los gemelos.

— Yo pienso que el padre seria Honey-Senpai y la madre Mori-Senpai —Dijo Haruhi mirándolos.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Ya era la mañana del otro día y tanto los gemelos como Haruhi estaban dentro del salón. Aún faltaban unos cinco minutos para comenzar las clases y por los pasillos una chica de estatura más alta que sus compañeras corría en dirección a su salón. Omitamos la parte en la que chocaba con varias personas y objetos claramente visibles a la vista de cualquier persona… menos ella, claro.

— ¡Llegué! —Grito saltando una vez dentro y todos la miraron raro. Vio a sus tres compañeros de club parados frente a la ventana y se acerco.

— Buenos días Yuzuki-san —Saludo Haruhi una vez la chica se acerco a ellos.

— ¡Buenos días vecinos! —Sonrió y los apretujo entre sus brazos. Y ellos recordaron a su Senpai en ese momento.

— Oye, juguete —Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

— No lo sé. Desperté así.

— Ah…

— Pero supongo que es porque mamá vendrá dentro de estos días.

— ¿Se fue por negocios? —Pregunto Haruhi.

— Ajá, se fue hace poco pero me siento un poco sola en esa casa…

— ¿No tienes empleados en tu casa? —Preguntaron los gemelos.

— No, ni a mi madre ni a mí nos gusta tener a personas que nos asistan. Nos resulta incómodo que haya mucha gente.

La joven sonrió de una manera un poco rara y en ese momento sonó la campana y entro el profesor. Las clases pasaron tranquilas, salteando los susurros que escuchaba a sus espaldas, y cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo la de cabello ceniza se levanto tirando la silla y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la cafetería.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Al parecer tenía hambre.

— Si tenía. Desde mi lugar podía escuchar rugir su estómago.

Los otros tres Hosts que compartían salón con la joven hambrienta salieron con paz caminando al mismo destino que su desesperada compañera. Cuando llegaron vieron a la de ojos mieles con mala cara asiendo fila para comprar comida. Se acercaron a ella pero no dijeron nada por miedo a que le agarre algún ataque de hambre y se vuelva caníbal. Al rato ya tenían cada uno su almuerzo y mientras caminaban a la mesa del club la joven ya había vaciado la mitad de su plato.

— ¿Tenias hambre? —Pregunto Hikaru con ironía.

— Bueno Hikaru, eso pasa cuando alguien no desayuna —Contesto con la boca llena de comida. Los chicos la miraron mal por eso pero después reaccionaron que le había llamado por su nombre a pesar de que los hermanos Hitachiin habían decidido peinarse como el otro.

— ¿Cómo su…? —Empezó Hikaru pero la joven los dejó atrás caminando más rápido a la mesa.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Grito y, después de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa, los abrazo. Honey correspondió el saludo y Mori al separarse le acaricio la cabeza.

— ¡Haruhi! —Grito el "padre" de la aludida— ¿Por qué no eres igual con tu padre?

— Senpai, ya le dije que no es mi padre —Le respondió cansada la castaña disfrazada de chico cuando los tres llegaron a la mesa—. Ya tengo uno, y no me place tener otro.

Todo el club se sentó y siguieron comiendo comentando cosas de vez en cuando. En un momento todos quedaron en silencio y miraron a Haruhi como diciéndole algo, que ella entendió después de que los gemelos la miraran a ella y luego a Yuzuki varias veces. Todos ellos el día anterior quedaron con la duda del porque de la reacción de su nuevo perrito después de despertarse y las diferentes etapas por las que paso: enfado, confusión, tristeza y después felicidad. Lo primero que pensaron todos fue "_Bipolaridad…_", pero después descartaron esa idea ya que Kyouya lo hubiera mencionado.

— Yuzuki-san —Llamó Haruhi y la chica la miro dándole a entender que tenía su atención—. ¿Por qué despertaste enojada ayer? Además, tuviste varios cambios emocionales. Por curiosidad… ¿Tienes bipolaridad? — Los demás Hosts se golpearon en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió mandar a Haruhi, la chica más sincera y directa que conocían, a preguntar algo así?

— ¿Bipolaridad? —Pregunto divertida—. Nunca me habían dicho eso, o por lo menos no de esa forma.

— Perdón si te molesto la pregunta.

— No me molesto, me gusta que la gente sea así de directa. Contestando tu pregunta… no lo sé, siempre me pasa eso. Los doctores me dijeron que tengo pesadillas pero al despertar no las recuerdo.

— ¿Pesadillas? Algo así como… ¿Traumas?

— Algo así.

— ¿Por qué tienes traumas? —Se le escapo la pregunta a Kaoru.

— Con que salió curioso el pequeño —Se burló y el chico se sonrojo un poco—. Todo a su tiempo, querido Kaoru.

Sonrió y se levanto de la mesa con la bandeja en mano y, después de dejarla en donde corresponde, miro a los Host y les levanto una mano en forma de saludo para después salir de la cafetería.

* * *

— Y por eso es que las rosas son flúor —Dijo Yuzuki. Los cuatro Hosts de primero estaban yendo al "Tercer Salón de Música" y la de cabello ceniza estaba unos pasos adelante que los otros tres.

— Yuzuki-san… las rosas no son flúor —Le informo Haruhi.

— Si, además no estabas hablando de las rosas —Dijo el Hitachiin mayor.

— Oh, ¿me estaban escuchando? —Pregunto sorprendida.

Los demás la miraron mal. Los obligo a escucharla todo el camino y ni siquiera estaba diciendo algo coherente.

— Pero me gustan los colores flúor —Siguió diciendo—. Es como que tienen más luz y vida, como el sol. ¿Ustedes creen en eso de que el sol va a desaparecer? Yo no, yo pienso se van a derretir todos los glaciares y el planeta se va a inundar y todos vamos a morir ahogados y comidos por orcas asesinas, ¿sabían que las orcas son asesinas? Me dan miedo al igual que ese animal todo pálido con trompa aplanada como si hubiera estrellado su cara contra el piso y su nariz hubiera sufrido las consecuencias. En serio en como si ¡Ouch!

Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru vieron a la chica caer en cámara lenta luego de chocar contra la puerta del tercer salón de música. Se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, convivir con ella sería algo muuuuy cansador.

— Oigan, choque con algo —Informo desde el suelo.

Ellos no le prestaron atención y entraron a la sala dejándola allí.

— Buenos días —Dijeron los recién llegados al mismo tiempo.

— Hola Haru-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, ¿Dónde está Yu-chan? —Pregunto el "padre" de la chica.

— Está haciendo la representación de un animal.

— ¡Aquí! —Saludo con la mano apareciendo por la puerta.

— ¡HARUHIIIII! —Se escucho un grito de los vestidores y un Tamaki disfrazado de oso corría en su dirección.

— ¡ES PEDOBEAAAAAAAR! —Grito Yuzuki y se escondió detrás de Kaoru— ¡VIOLALO A EL!

— ¡¿Eh?! —Gritó el chico asustado— ¿Por qué a mí?

— ¡Se un hombre y hazte cargo Kaoru!

— ¡No me quiero acercar al pervertido de Tono! ¿Quién sabe lo que es capaz de hacer?

Tamaki se entristeció al ver que no les había gustado su disfraz de Kuma-chan y fue a su esquina emo. Yuzuki se acerco y tomándolo por el disfraz lo arrastro de nuevo al grupo.

— ¿Quién es "Pedobear"? —Pregunto Honey una vez que todos estuvieron en silencio.

— Es un oso pedófilo —Le respondió la chica.

— ¿Un oso? —Pregunto Kaoru confundido.

— ¿Pedófilo? —Siguió su hermano igual de confundido.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Inquirió Haruhi.

— No lo-

* * *

_— ¡Debes tener cuidado con Pedobear! —Dijo un chico._

_— ¿Y quién es ese? —Pregunto una chica unos años más joven que el chico prestándole atención._

_— Es un oso pedófilo que abusa de los niños regalándoles dulces para ganar su confianza._

_— Esas cosas no existen, debes madu-_

_— Hola pequeña, ¿quieres un dulce? —Pregunto un hombre disfrazado de oso a las espaldas de ella._

_— ¡PEDOBEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! —Grito la pequeña y salió corriendo._

_— Gracias, aquí tiene —Dijo el chico dándole dinero al hombre y buscando a la chica aun sin dejar de reír._

* * *

— ¿Yuzuki? ¿Estás bien? —Decía una voz mientras la aludida sentía que la sacudían.

— Sé —Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

** Ju-Ro-Be**


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando las palabras se encuentren en **negrita** es porque se habla en español.

**Ouran High School Host Club es una creación de Bisco Hatori, no mía. Lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc's.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

— ¿Yuzuki? ¿Estás bien? —Decía una voz mientras la aludida sentía que la sacudían.

— Sé —Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

— Aquí tiene Yuzuki-sama —Le dijo una señora tendiéndole un taza de té al ver que la joven abrió los ojos. La chica solo la miro y la señora dejo la taza en una mesita cercana al ver que no tenía intenciones de agarrarla—. Me alegra que despertara, hay unos muchachos afuera, ¿Los dejo entrar?

Ella siguió sin responder y la señora tomo eso como un "sí". Salió y en ese momento se fijo en la "habitación". Estaba en una camilla blanca y de paredes tenia cortinas.

— ¿Es algo natural en ti perder el conocimiento? —Pregunto Hikaru entrando primero.

— Llevas desmayándote dos días seguidos —Apareció detrás de el Kaoru.

— Nos preocupamos por ti, Yu-chan —Dijo Honey entrando sobre los hombros de Mori.

— Así es.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunto Haruhi.

— Por lo que veo hoy no despertaste de mal humor —Comento Kyouya.

La chica los miro a todos y saludo con la cabeza.

— Sí, me siento mejor —Fue lo único que dijo y todos miraron a Mori-Senpai.

— Si lo pensamos de esta forma… la primera vez que Yuzuki despertó era como el lado oscuro de Honey.

— Y ahora tienen una personalidad como la de Mori-Senpai.

— ¡Yuzuki! —Grito un rubio entrando por la puerta — ¿Cómo se siente la hija de los vecinos? Quise saludarte con todos pero las enfermeras no paraban de hablarme.

— Tranquilo —Le dijo y dio palmadas en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te paso? —Le pregunto.

— Despertó con la personalidad de la madre.

— Ooooh. Haruhi, ¿No sería buena idea que un día de estos despiertes con la personalidad de tu padre?

— Lo lamento Tamaki-Senpai, no quiero salir vestido de travesti.

— Pero yo me refería a-

— Le dije Tamaki-Senpai que no quiero comportarme con mi padre, Ranka.

— Pero-

— Mi verdadero padre.

Y Tamaki desapareció.

— Oigan… tengo ganas de comer algo dulce… —Dijo Yuzuki mirando fijamente a Kaoru que se sobresalto y miro a otro lado.

— Lo siento Yu-chan, yo no tengo más dulces —Dijo Honey triste.

— Oh, que lastima… ¿Alguien más no tiene? —Siguió preguntando sin apartar la vista del peli naranja.

— Yo no tengo —Dijo Hikaru.

— Yo tampoco —Dijo Haruhi tocando sus bolsillos.

— Que lastima… es un hermoso día para comer una barra de chocolate —Siguió y Kaoru cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

— ¿Quieres que compre una? —Pregunto Tamaki.

— No te preocupes, ¿No es así? ¿Kaoru?

— Eh, n-no.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tú tienes una?

— Eee-eh, yo n-nunca dije eso-o.

— ¿Por qué actúas tan raro, Kao-chan? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Pregunto el pequeño al notar la situación.

— ¡N-no! Todo e-está perfecto Honey-Senpai.

— Oh, ¿seguro? —Pregunto Yuzuki y de la nada se arrojo sobre el tirándolo al suelo.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto asustado. Los demás veían divertidos ya que habían entendido todo.

— Nada… —Contesto revisando los bolsillos de la chaqueta del Hitachiin menor— ¡Lo tengo! —Grito y levanto el brazo en forma de victoria mostrando un chocolate.

— ¡Oye! Lo compre para comerlo después.

— Kaoru, se un poco considerado. Me desmaye y necesito recomponer fuerzas…

— ¿Con chocolate?

— Ajá.

— ¿Por lo menos… podrías salir de arriba mío? —Pregunto un poco sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? O… ¿Te da vergüenza? —Pregunto acercado su rostro al de él.

— ¿Qué d-dices? N-no me d-da vergüenza.

— Bueno, entonces no le veo problema. Pa, ¿quieres un poco? —Le pregunto mostrando el chocolate a Honey y este asintió feliz.

— Yuzuki…—Dijo Kaoru. Había visto a Honey y Mori y lo miraban como diciéndole algo, y no era algo lindo.

— Si, si, ya sé —Dijo y se levanto tendiéndole una mano. El la tomo y se levanto.

— G-gracias —Dijo y se acerco a su hermano que lo codeó moviendo sus cejas.

— ¿Qué te paso Kaoru? Estabas que reventabas de lo rojo —Le dijo con picardía.

— Cállate —Le dijo por lo bajo.

Entro la enfermera y le dijo que debía volver casa para reposar. Hora y media después ya estaba durmiendo. Kyouya había llamado a su limosina para que la lleve ya que ella no tenia chofer, y su tío estaba ocupado esos días.

* * *

— ¡Oka-san, nuestra hija está en la edad de la rebeldía!

— Oto-san, eso es porque tratas de arrebatarle su libertad.

— Debería de meterse en sus propios asuntos, Senpai.

— Es cierto Tono, no puedes ir por ahí tratando de dirigir la vida de los demás.

— Nee, Usa-chan. ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

—…

— ¡Sonrían!

Sonrió al ver la foto, pensaba que era divertido ver las expresiones de cada uno cuando se los tomaba desprevenidos.

Alzó la mirada y levantó el pulgar en dirección a los demás.

— Sexys —Informo.

Hace dos días que los conocía y se podría decir que ya les tenía cierto grado de cariño, o eso le había dicho a su madre. Entró del todo a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones con la cámara en mano, mirando la foto.

— ¿Qué haces? —Se sentó Kaoru a su lado mirando la cámara con ella.

— Miro la foto.

— Me refiero a que porque sacaste la foto.

— Mi mamá me pidió que le envié una por correo —Lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿No venia dentro de estos días?

— Si, pero hubo un inconveniente con una de las escenas y tiene que quedarse para grabarla —Dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Es actriz?

— Directora.

— Ah —Asintió.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— También están fuera del país por negocios.

Sintió que se acercaban a ella y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Kyouya junto a su libreta.

— _Cuando no… _—Susurro para sí misma.

— Yuzuki, necesito que respondas unas preguntas.

— ¿De qué?

— Cosas.

— Bueno.

Los demás se acercaron para escuchar sus respuestas, y así esperaban conocer un poco más de ella.

— Si fueras un lápiz de cera, ¿qué color serías?

— Verde flúor.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que le notas al sexo opuesto?

— El pelo.

— ¿Mes favorito?

— Diciembre.

— ¿Comida Preferida?

— No tengo, a la comida no se la discrimina.

— ¿Verano o invierno?

— Verano.

— ¿Color favorito?

— Verde, en todas sus tonalidades.

— ¿Cuántos timbrazos antes de responder el teléfono?

— Los necesarios para alcanzar a contestar.

— ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

— Cinco —Los demás la miraron con los ojos enormes—, como mínimo.

— ¿Duermes con peluche?

— No, les tengo miedo.

— ¿Tuviste un amigo imaginario cuando eras pequeña?

— No recuerdo.

— ¿Tatuajes?

— Tal vez.

— ¿Tu ídolo?

— No tengo.

— ¿Supersticiosa?

— Depende.

— ¿Lo primero que piensas cuando despiertas?

— No pienso nada los primeros minutos después de despertar.

— ¿Algo que tienes puesto siempre?

— Este collar —Saco de debajo del cuello del vestido un collar con la letra "A" de plata.

— ¿Deporte favorito?

— Ninguno.

— ¿Hobby?

— Nada.

— ¿Playa o montaña?

— Montaña.

— ¿Tienes algún trauma?

— Siguiente.

— ¿Que es lo que más odias?

— Que me hagan muchas preguntas.

— ¿Lo que más amas?

— Tener mi espacio —Los demás captaron la indirecta y se alejaron un poco ya que estaban casi encima suyo.

— ¿Que odias hacer?

— Los quehaceres del hogar.

— ¿Qué harías por amor?

— Ser tan idiota como para seguir amando.

— ¿Como prefieres vestirte?

— Remera, short, zapatillas y pulseras. Que sean solo dos colores.

— ¿Conoces el mar?

— No.

— ¿Tienes mascota?

— Sí, ya las van a conocer.

— ¿Película favorita?

— No tengo.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?

— Si.

— ¿Canción favorita?

— No tengo.

— ¿Horóscopo?

— Siguiente.

— ¿Como llamas a tu madre?

— Ma.

— ¿Te consideras romántica?

— Para nada.

— ¿Sabor de helado preferido?

— No tengo.

— ¿Palabra favorita?

— Ajá.

Escribió algo en su libreta y sonrió poniendo la lapicera tras su oreja.

— Listo, gracias por cooperar.

— No tenía otra opción…

— Tienes razón.

Se alejo de ella caminando a su mesa y Haruhi se le acerco.

— ¿Por qué le hiciste estas preguntas? Ninguno de notros paso por un interrogatorio.

— Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Los demás me dieron esas preguntas para saber un poco más de Yuzuki.

— Aah, ya entiendo. Eso fue bueno de tu parte Kyouya-Senpai.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Levanto la vista de la pantalla de la laptop.

— Ayudar a tus amigos.

— Solo lo hice para que Tamaki y sus sequitos me dejen tranquilo.

— Tuve que suponerlo —Dijo para sí misma.

Yuzuki dirigió la vista a la puerta y se levanto apurada corriendo a ella.

— ¿Qué haces Yu-chan? —Pregunto su pequeño "padre"

— ¿Vienen las clientas? —Le pregunto Haruhi.

Pero la chica los ignoró quedando parada frente a la puerta con la mano en el picaporte. Lo abrió con rapidez y por está entro un chico que la abrazo levantándola sobre el aire. Era alto, con cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones.

— ¡Lucas! —Le devolvió el abrazó—. **Ya me preguntaba cuando te vería.**

— **Es que la escuela es muy grande, no sabes lo que me costó encontrarte** —La bajó pero quedaron abrazados mientras hablaban.

— **Yo te dije que vinieras conmigo.**

— **La próxima lo haré. Claro, si no les molesta a tus amigos** —Dijo divertido mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

— **¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que no les molesta.**

— **Pero no lo parece, quieren matarme en este momento.**

— **Están jugando.**

— **Bueno, no importa. ¡Por lo menos ya te encontré!** —La volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

Se escucho que tosían varias veces, pero ellos siguieron abrazados como si no se hubieran visto después de años. La tos se dejo de escuchar y Yuzuki sintió que la despegaban de su amigo alejándola unos metros de él.

— Kyouya —Llamó Tamaki.

Yuzuki miro confundida a sus amigos. Los gemelos la retenían de los brazos mientras sus "padres" hacían lo mismo con Lucas. Tamaki se encontraba entre ellos, Kyouya en su mesa personal y Haruhi mirando todo desde uno de los sillones tomando café.

— Lucas Martinez, dieciséis años. Nacido en Latinoamérica, vive en Japón desde hace unos meses. Hijo único, su padre es dueño de una empresa de todo tipo de automóviles y su madre heredera de una de las marcas de perfume más reconocidas mundialmente —Se acomodó las gafas—. Lo demás es poco interesante.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunto confundida tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos.

— No podemos soltarte, estabas hablando en una lengua extraña —Dijeron los gemelos con sincronía.

— ¡La lengua del diablo! —Dramatizo Tamaki levantando una mano al estilo "ser o no ser" de Shakespeare.

— ¿Legua del diablo? —Se preguntaba ¿De dónde sacan esas cosas estos chicos?

— ¡Si, Yu-chan! Lo oímos con nuestros propios oídos —Acompaño el rubio de tercero y su compañero asintió dándole la razón.

— Yo no estaba hablando nada del diablo —Se quejó sin dejar de intentar zafarse.

— ¡Ya estas cayendo a los pies de Lucifer! —Grito el dramático, ya saben quién.

— ¿Lucifer? —Tenía que reservar cinco habitaciones en el manicomio. YA.

— ¡Lucifer! —Gritaron los gemelos y soltando una de sus manos cada uno y señalaron a Lucas.

— ¡Se llama Lucas! ¡Y no estamos hablando "La lengua del diablo"! —Dijo con burla imitando la suposición de Tamaki—. ¡Estábamos hablando español!

— ¡Mientes! —Grito el de ojos azules acercando su rostro al de Yuzuki mirándola fijamente como sospechando.

La chica lo miro desafiante y le soplo con fuerza los ojos. Tamaki grito como nena y empezó a gritar cosas sobre "Lucifer" y "La maldición del soplido". Los gemelos se partían de la risa por lo que soltaron a la chica tirándose al suelo para seguir riendo. Ella camino donde Honey, Mori y Lucas e hizo que soltaran a este ultimo haciendo caras de perrito.

— **Lamento eso** —Se disculpó—. Es que, Tamaki es un paranoico.

El rubio la escucho y desapareció. Seguro fue a su esquina emo.

— **No te preocupes, fue divertido.**

— **¿Entendiste lo que decía?**

—**…No.**

La chica lo miro con ironía.

— **Pero fue como ver una de esas películas viejas de las que son sin guión.**

— **Deberías de practicar tu japonés.**

— **Lo hago.**

— **¿Dónde?**

— **Escuchándote cantar japonés por la noche. Creo que toda la manzana practica escuchándote.**

— **Chistoso.**

La chica sintió sus hombros pesados.

— ¿Y quién es tu amigo, juguete?

— Cierto, no los presente. Chicos, el es Lucas, mi vecino y amigo —Lo presento frente a todos—. Lucas,** ellos son**Hitachiin Hikaru** y**Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni,Morinozuka Takashi** y **Suou Tamaki —Los presento señalándolos a medida que los nombraba.

— Es un placer conocerlos —Saludo en japonés Lucas, obviamente su acento se distinguía bastante. Los demás le devolvieron el saludo con gestos o palabras—. Yuzuki, **tengo que ir a mi club. ¿A la salida te espero en el portón?**

— **Si, cuando termine bajo.**

Se despidieron con un abrazo y el chico se fue de la sala que quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntaron los gemelos y todos le prestaron atención.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Mejor así, no aceptamos su relación —Se cruzaron de brazos.

— ¿Perdón? Si yo quiero salir con él, voy a salir con él.

— No.

— Sí. Yo no les digo con quien pueden o no salir.

— Pero eso es distinto —La miraron con obviedad.

— ¿En qué?

— En qué nosotros somos tus amigos. Pero tú además de eso eres nuestro juguete. NUESTRO —Aclararon y caminaron a una de las ventanas.

— Pequeños malcriados —Se quejó por lo bajo. No quería empezar una pelea.

Haruhi que había visto y escuchado todo se acerco a la chica.

— No te enojes con ellos, es su forma de querer.

— No me gusta esa forma suya de querer.

— Bueno, su mundo se está expandiendo cada vez más y no saben cómo comportarse en determinadas situaciones.

— ¿Su mundo se está expandiendo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Antes ellos veían el mundo como "Nosotros" y "Los que no son nosotros". Entonces entraron al Host Club y empezaron a relacionarse más con las personas.

* * *

_— ¡Pequeños malcriados! —Grito una niña._

_— ¿Por qué se comportan de esa forma? —Preguntó una mujer con calma._

_— No les importa —Contestaron un par de voces juntas._

_— Si no nos importara no preguntaríamos nada._

_— No les importa porque ustedes son "los que no son nosotros"_

_— Pero los entendemos más de lo que piensan…_

_— O eso es lo que ustedes creen —Volvieron a terminar la conversación las voces mientras se escuchaban más lejos._

* * *

— ¡Yuzuki! —Gritaron.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Se asusto saltando en su lugar.

— Te habías perdido y no reaccionabas. Las clientas ya están aquí —Kyouya la miro tratando de encontrar una razón por la que no reacciono a ninguno de sus llamados.

— ¿Ya? No me di cuenta. Voy por mi delantal —Dio media vuelta pero la voz de Kyouya la detuvo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Nada importante —Contesto dándole la espalda.

— Se que hay algo que te inquieta.

— No sé de lo que hablas.

— Tienes amigos y la posibilidad de desahogarte. Hazlo antes de dañarte tu sola.

— Eres bastante observador. Pero no te preocupes, soy así desde hace tiempo, ya me acostumbre.

— En algún momento vas a explotar.

— Bueno, entonces esperemos que ese momento aún este lejos —Lo miró sonriente.

— La sonrisa falsa encaja perfectamente con tu personalidad —Comentó como si fuera un cumplido.

— Muchas gracias, amigo —Siguió su camino dejando a Kyouya con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

— Abran el telón que el show está a punto de comenzar.

La chica camino en busca de su delantal pero solo encontró una nota en su lugar.

**_"Tenias razón, lo de los aperitivos no nos lleva a ningún lado. Mira adelante y veras lo que tendrás que hacer._**

**_Espero que no hagas un desastre"_**

Levantó la vista y en la esquina se encontraba un piano. Se acerco, se sentó y leyó el nombre de la canción en la partitura, "La Campanella de Franz Liszt". Suspiro, demasiado fácil. Tronó sus dedos, los estiro, los sacudió y se preparo para empezar.

— Uno… dos… tres… —Susurraba para sí preparándose con los ojos cerrados— **Acción.**

Movía sus dedos con gracia y delicadeza. Algo que le fascinaba y encantaba era tocar cualquier instrumento, sepa hacerlo o no. Todos en la sala le prestaron atención desde que escucharon la primera tonada y disfrutaban de la dulce melodía, llegando al extremo en el que el presidente del club movía sus dedos en sincronía.

— _Siempre superas mis expectativas, pequeña mentirosa_ —Pensó Kyouya al notar lo buena que era.

Ya por la mitad de la canción los Hosts habían sacado a bailar a algunas de las clientas, hasta Haruhi que aunque no sabía qué pasos dar las clientas le enseñaban lo básico. Todos aplaudieron cuando la canción termino y Yuzuki pasó a la siguiente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. "Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.2 (Arthur Rubinstein)"

* * *

— ¡Eso fue fantástico Yuzuki! —Grito Tamaki abrazando fuerte a la chica.

Ya todas las clientas de habían ido. Todos estaban felices, en especial Kyouya que las clientas además de cumplidos y agradecimientos dejaron una buena cantidad de dinero por el buen momento que pasaron bailando junto a los Hosts.

— Podríamos hacer esto más seguido —Opino anotando cosas en su libreta.

— ¡Eres muy talentosa Yu-chan! ¿Nee Takashi? —Felicito Honey.

— Si, fue divertido —Acotó Takashi sonriendo.

— No sabíamos que pudieras tocar el piano, eres muy buena —Felicitaron los gemelos con los pulgares en alto.

— Yo me lo pase muy bien a pesar de no saber cómo bailar —Sonrió Haruhi y todos los chicos la miraron con ternura y sonrojados.

— Gracias —Fue lo único que respondió la chica.

— Tamaki…

— ¿Qué pasa Kyouya?

— La estas matando —Dijeron todos viendo a Yuzuki casi desmayándose por la falta de oxigeno.

— ¡Aah! —Grito el rubio soltándola y la pobre cayó al suelo.

— Ya la mato —Dijeron los gemelos.

— Yuzuki, perdóname —Rogaba el rubio arrodillado a su lado.

— Tamaki... recuérdame no dejar que me abraces nunca —Dijo con dificultad.

Y de nuevo el rubio desapareció.

— ¿Yuzuki? —Se escucho que preguntaban desde la puerta. Todos voltearon y se encontraron a Lucas mirando confundido.

— **Hola…**

— **¿Estás bien? No fuiste así que vine a ver si te había pasado algo.**

— **Nada, solo me falta un poco el aire. Espera** —Se levanto—. Chicos, yo me voy. Hasta mañana.

— Nosotros queríamos invitarte a nuestra casa —Se quejaron los gemelos agarrando a la chica del brazo.

— Sera para otro día, perdón.

— Pero-

— ¡Nos vemos! —Se acerco al castaño y salieron juntos por la puerta.

Los Hitachiin miraron mal al chico antes de que se fuera y se cruzaron de brazos.

— Nosotros también nos vamos —Dijeron y se fueron.

— ¿Qué les pasa ahora? —Pregunto Haruhi.

— Sienten que les arrebatan algo frente a sus narices —Dijo Kyouya.

— Pero ellos no son sus dueños —Respondió la castaña aún sin entender.

— No es así, Haru-chan —Dijo Honey.

— Imagina esto —Se unió Tamaki a la conversación—. Tienes un nuevo amigo, al que ya empezaste a tomarle cierto grado de cariño. Un día viene otra chica y entre ellos se comportan como si fueran los únicos presentes en ese momento, por lo cual te sientes algo incómoda. Cuando esta otra chica está presente tu nuevo amigo está más al pendiente de ella que de ti por lo que no puedes tratar de mejorar tu relación con tu amigo.

— ¿Sienten que Yuzuki los deja de lado? —Pregunto.

— Sí, Haru-chan. Nosotros también nos sentimos algo olvidados —Dijo Honey mirando a Mori y este asintió—. Pero a ellos les debe molestar más ya que no tienen otros amigos además de nosotros.

— Entonces yo-

— Haruhi, debes dejar que arreglen las cosas solos —Ordeno Kyouya sabiendo lo que diría.

* * *

Gracias a las que comentaron, me ayudaron mucho sus comentarios, posta :D Son un gran incentivo

Respecto a lo de las actualizaciones... si fuera por mi subiría como dos por día :P pero el cargador de mi netbook se rompió, y es la única computadora que tengo :/ Pero voy a empezar a ahorrar así compro uno nuevo.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo porque sino me quedaba muy colgado con lo de las preguntas, pero me encantan los cuestionarios y no iba a olvidarlos :P

**Ju-Ro-Be**


	4. Capítulo 4

No se si haga falta aclararlo de vuelta, pero por las dudas una ultima vez... "Cuando las palabras se encuentren en **negrita** es porque se habla en español."

**Ouran High School Host Club es una creación de Bisco Hatori, no mía. Lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc's.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Jueves por la mañana y todos los alumnos de Ouran se encontraban dentro de la institución. Afuera se veía la lluvia caer con fuerza y el viento agitar con rudeza las copas de los arboles, dando la impresión de que los tumbaría en cualquier momento.

— Haruhi, ¿Por qué la tormenta no te agarro durante el camino? —Pregunto Kaoru. Él, junto a su hermano y Haruhi, paseaban por los pasillos caminando a su salón de clases.

— Llegué antes de que comenzara —Explico brevemente la castaña.

— Yuzuki no tuvo la misma suerte —Comento divertido Hikaru viendo a través de la ventana.

Sus dos acompañantes se acercaron y vieron al "perrito" de su club corriendo bajo la lluvia tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la entrada de Ouran. Llevaba un gorro que retenía todo su cabello y su uniforme estaba mojado y con manchas de barro.

— Que desastre de persona —Comentaron a la par los peli naranjas.

La chica entro por las enormes puertas de la entrada y ellos se quedaron en el lugar esperando su llegada para obsérvala con sus propios ojos. Poco tiempo después su amiga llego corriendo junto a ellos y respiraba agitadamente sosteniéndose del hombro de Haruhi y mirando al suelo.

— Hoy definitivamente fue el peor día de mi existencia —Afirmó cansada.

— Si, ya lo notamos —Fue lo único que contestaron los gemelos.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —Preguntó Haruhi.

— No te imaginas Haruhi —Se lamento y la zamarreó por los hombros— ¡Mírame!

Levanto su rostro y tenia bolsones oscuros bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos al igual que su nariz. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la cara transpirada. Los gemelos casi se desmayan al verla.

— ¿Pero que te paso? —Pregunto Kaoru.

— ¿Quién te golpeo en los ojos? —Exclamo Hikaru.

— Primero, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche porque a uno de mis vecinos se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta que duro hasta las cinco de la madrugada, CINCO. Segundo, en mi casa cortaron el agua por lo que no pude siquiera lavarme la cara, ¿Saben lo que me costó estar como estoy? TREINTA MINUTOS. Tercero, no pude desayunar porque olvide comprar cereales y la leche se echo a perder de un día para otro, conclusión: MUERO DE HAMBRE. Cuarto, mi tío me dijo que estaba ocupado por lo que no podría traerme y tenía que venir a pie al instituto, VIVO A CUATRO KILÓMETROS. Quinto, durante el camino empezó a haber torrentadas de viento que arrasaron con mi paraguas, MI PARAGUAS PREFERIDO. Sexto, al no tener paraguas decidí apresurar mi caminar por si empezaba a llover ¿Y saben qué? , DESPUÉS DE DAR CINCO PASOS LA MALDITA LLUVIA COMENZÓ A CAER. Séptimo, no tenia con que cubrirme y solo pude ponerme este sombrero, QUE SAQUE DE UN BASURERO. Octavo, cuando venia empezaron a llenarse charcos con agua y tratando de esquivar uno me caí, y eso mismo ME PASO 6 VECES. Noveno, al correr bajo la lluvia con este viento gane un resfriado, Y DE LOS FEOS. Décimo, un maestro me vio corriendo por los pasillos cuando entre por la puerta y saben lo que hizo, me castigo, DETENCIÓN.

La chica estornudo con fuerza y saco un pañuelo de su bolso limpiándose la nariz.

— Esas son muchas cosas para el comienzo de un día —Pensó Haruhi imaginándose todas las situaciones.

— No se que es mas repugnante —Hablo Hikaru—, el estado de tu rostro.

— El que hayas sacado ese gorro de un basurero —Siguió su hermano para terminar los dos a la vez.

— O toda tú.

— No saben lo que sufrí —Seguía lamentándose.

— Tampoco nos gustaría experimentarlo —Corroboraron los Hitachiin palmeándole los brazos tratando de brindarle consuelo.

— Y no se imaginan lo peor —Susurró.

— ¿Aún hay más? —Se sorprendieron.

— Sí. Afuera hay humedad y eso significa... frizz.

Miro a ambos lados viendo si había alguien más y al no ver a nadie se saco el gorro de a poco mostrando su cabello despeinado en todas las direcciones y pajoso. Los demás inmediatamente lo asociaron con la melena del león.

— Esta fuera de control —Aseguro tratando de acomodarlo con los dedos.

Los Hitachiin se miraron entre sí comunicándose y cuando se decidieron asintieron.

— Creemos poder ayudarte —Dijeron y la chica se emociono y amago a abrazarlos perro ellos se corrieron hacia atrás levantando sus manos.

— ¡Gracias! —Gritó feliz y como no querían un abrazo les beso las mejillas haciendo que se sonrojaran levemente.

— Yo también quiero ayudar, de todas formas la clase ya comenzó —Decidió Haruhi y los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

— Haruhi… ¿te estamos corrompiendo? —Pregunto Yuzuki siendo la única capaz de hablar.

* * *

— ¡Son unos genios! —Dijo Yuzuki sorprendida en cuanto vio su reflejo.

Sus tres amigos-compañeros habían hecho un gran trabajo. Los Hitachiin arreglaron su cabello planchándolo y atándolo en un moño a uno de los costados de su cabeza, le pusieron una crema en el rostro que oculto tanto las ojeras como el poco acné que tenia pero era casi invisible y le dieron un nuevo uniforme. Haruhi preparo un remedio casero para el resfriado que hizo efecto en poco tiempo logrando que demás de sacarle el resfriado casi por completo se le pasara el hambre.

— Pero ahora tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato —Le recordó Hikaru.

— Ajá.

— Y recuerda lo que pasara si no lo haces —Le recordó Kaoru.

— Ajá.

Sonaron las campanas anunciando el primer receso y caminaron por los pasillos camino a su clase. A mitad de camino escucharon un grito a lo lejos y los gemelos resoplaron en cuanto notaron de quien se trataba.

— ¡Lucas! —Sonrió Yuzuki agitando una mano en su dirección.

— Yuzuki… —Se detuvo frente a ella y la miro pensativo.

— Acuérdate lo que hablamos ayer, practica tu japonés —Lo señalo.

— ¿Quién te hizo ese peinado tan feo?

Los gemelos quedaron de piedra al escuchar el comentario de mal gusto que hizo el castaño y lo miraron amenazantemente con una Haruhi asustada de las expresiones de los gemelos.

— Oh no, ya está en su lista negra —Pensó la castaña mirándolos a los ojos.

— ¿Feo? —Pregunto tocándose el cabello— No-

— Chau —Saludaron los gemelos y agarrando a Yuzuki y Haruhi de los brazos corrieron el resto del camino.

— **¿Acaso dije algo malo?** —Se pregunto el latinoamericano

— ¡Oye, extranjero! —Llamó un chico—. Tengo una propuesta para ti que capas te interese.

* * *

— Buenos días —Saludo el robusto profesor de química entrando al salón.

— Buenos días —Saludo toda la clase.

— Tuve una idea genial para esta semana —Expreso parándose frente al pizarrón y juntando sus manos frente a su pecho.

Se escucho una queja que solo reconocieron los gemelos y Haruhi. Yuzuki sabía lo que se avecinaba cuando un profesor decía algo como eso.

— Haremos un trabajo práctico para el próximo jueves de un tema al azar que sacaran de este cofre —Mostró un pequeño cofre que con solo verlo se notaba lo caro que era.

Al escuchar las palabras de su profesor los alumnos empezaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos y se escuchaban una que otra risa de diferentes partes.

— Y —Siguió el profesor calmando a los estudiantes—, los grupos serán de a cuatro personas. Decidan.

Las chicas y los chicos empezaron a preguntar dentro de su grupo de amigos. La joven de ojos mieles volteo sobre su silla y vio a los gemelos agarrando a Haruhi de cada uno de sus brazos y tironeando de ellos.

— Ya les dije que estaré en su grupo, no hace falta que tiren de mis brazos —Informo la castaña de mala gana al ver que los de ojos ámbar no tenían intensión alguna de dejarla en paz.

— Yuzuki, tu también estarás en nuestro grupo —Ordenaron los hermanos Hitachiin fijando su vista en ella.

— Creí que eso era algo bastante obvio —Comentó—. Pero, ¿Dónde y cuándo nos juntaremos?

— ¿Qué les parece hoy a la salida? Le pediremos a Kyouya-Senpai que nos permita abandonar el club un poco antes.

— Buena idea Haruhi, sabíamos que no nos equivocaríamos al elegirte como compañera —La adularon los gemelos mirándola con admiración.

— Me parece perfecto, pero no se olviden de que tengo detención —Recordó la peli-ceniza acomodando su flequillo.

— Ve a detención mientras estemos en el club, de todas formas no haces nada importante —Dijeron los gemelos restándole importancia.

— ¿Nada importante? Que desagradecidos… —Opino la mascota del host corriendo un poco la cara como si estuviera ofendida.

— Bien clase —Habló el profesor llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos—. Supongo que ya terminaron de formar los grupos así que díganme los miembros de cada uno de ellos para así anotarlos y decidir qué tema les tocara.

El profesor pasó banco por banco tomando nota de cada equipo y al terminar fue a su escritorio a decidir qué tema le tocara a cada uno. Minutos más tarde volvió a plantarse frente a toda la clase y diciendo cada grupo anuncio los diferentes temas.

— Equipo número cuatro, Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru y Toumen Yuzuki ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Pregunto levantando la vista de la hoja para posarla sobre los Hosts. Todos afirmaron con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Su tema será… la química del amor. Estupendo tema, espero que lo expongan como se debe.

— No se preocupe sensei, nosotros sabremos que hacer —Habló Yuzuki—. Y con nosotros me refiero a Haruhi-kun —Termino ganando algunas pequeñas y disimuladas risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

— Mientras que no lo termine por su cuenta, no expongo queja alguna —Contesto el hombre.

— Oh, tampoco se preocupe por eso. Dado el tema que nos dio, dudo que Hikaru-kun no tenga cosas que decir.

Después de lo que dijo la de rasgos occidentales Hikaru miro nervioso a su hermano y este solo lo miro de la misma forma. ¿Cómo sabia ella que Hikaru tenía sentimientos amorosos por alguien?

Pero al parecer sus compañeros no prestaron demasiada atención pensando que hablaba sobre su hermano.

Cuanta suerte tuviste esta vez Hikaru…

* * *

— ¡Yo les dije que íbamos a morir ahogados! —Gritaba Yuzuki viendo por la ventana el exterior del establecimiento. La campana ya había sonado y estaban caminando hacia su club—. Solo miren cuánta agua hay en todo el lugar, no me sorprendería que por allí se encuentre el "Lago Nes".

— No exageres, ni siquiera se sabe si esa cosa realmente existe —Dijeron los gemelos al unísolo.

— Y si llegase a existir el lugar en el que menos se encontraría seria en el patio de un instituto —Apoyo Haruhi el pensamiento de los Hitachiin. Su amiga estuvo comportándose muy extraña y exageraba todo.

— Shh, yo soy "Team Nes", déjenme vivir. ¿Acaso les molesta que piense distinto?

— Yuzuki, ¿Te ocurre algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso te parezco distinta a como me conocías antes? ¡Perdón por abrirme a ustedes! —Ironizo la última frase.

— Es que estuviste comportándote muy extraño desde el almuerzo.

— Haruhi tiene razón, estas más loca que por la mañana —Hablo Kaoru.

— ¿Acaso cuando te planchamos el pelo se te quemo el cerebro? —Bromeo Hikaru recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de la oji-miel—. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.

— Yo me estoy comportando igual que siempre, dejen de exagerar. Y si fuera como ustedes dicen, ¿Acaso no me puedo comportar distinto por un día? ¿Tienen algo en mi contra? ¿Es eso? Pues, háblenle a mi mano —Termino mostrándoles su palma y se adelanto varios pasos.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Pregunto una confundida Haruhi a sus amigos.

— Puede que algo le haya molestado —Respondió Kaoru.

— O tal vez esta en sus días —Pensó Hikaru en voz alta.

— No todas las mujeres cambian su humor durante ese periodo —Le respondió la chica al Hitachiin mayor.

— Cierto, tu siempre te comportas de la misma forma —Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Vieron a su amiga caminar cada vez más rápido alejando de aquel trió y dieron por zanjado el tema, tal vez sea algo pasajero…

* * *

— Yo dije que nos íbamos a morir ahogados —Repitió Yuzuki viendo el exterior desde una de las grades ventanas de la "Tercera Sala de Música".

Hace unos cuantos minutos todas las clientas abandonaron la habitación y los Hosts se estaban preparando para volver a sus casas. Desde la mañana la lluvia no había cesado en lo más mínimo, hasta se podría decir que era más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Un sonido cubrió la habitación y la chica que se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia el exterior tomo el celular de su bolso y leyó el mensaje que éste mostraba.

"_Llegaré por ti un poco más tarde._

_-Tío 3-_"

Aish, ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que quedarse hasta más tarde… un momento ¡Hoy tiene que ir a la casa de Hikaru y Kaoru! Estaba por avistar a su tío que no hacia falta que pase a buscarla cuando recordó algo más importante.

— ¡Hoy tenia que ir detención! —Gritó recordando que debía ir en horarios del club.

— ¿A dónde? —Mierda. Kyouya estaba cerca.

— Jeje… es que, bueno, tú escuchaste…

— Explícate —Exigió.

— Es algo muy largo como para conta-

— Resúmelo.

—…Un profesor me vio corriendo por los pasillos.

El morocho le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes despegándola segundos después para escribir algo sobre su inseparable libreta.

— Aumentare tu deuda.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Algún problema?

— No, no ¿Cómo crees? Pff —Dijo con un gesto de manos.

— Yuzuki, hora de irnos —Avisaron los gemelos apoyándose en sus hombros.

— Si —Asintió y camino con los gemelos aun apoyándose sobre sus hombros—. Gracias por eso.

— De nada —Dijeron al unísolo subiendo los pulgares en forma confidencial.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto Haruhi acercándose con su maletín en una de sus manos.

— ¿A dónde van? —Pregunto Honey apareciendo junto a Mori al escuchar aquella pregunta.

— Vamos a hacer un trabajo para Química —Respondió la castaña tan cortes como siempre.

— ¿Y se juntan en alguna de sus casas? —Siguió preguntando el adorable Honey.

— Nos juntaremos en nuestra casa — Contestaron los Hitachiin con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Me niego a que eso ocurra! —Salto de la nada Tamaki señalando severamente a los gemelos—. No dejare que mi hija entre en la casa de unos pervertidos como ustedes.

— El único pervertido aquí eres tú Tono, teniendo fantasías fuera de lugar con tu "hija" —Contraatacaron los peli-naranjas.

— Pero yo estaré junto a ella Tamaki-senpai, no tienes porque estar preocupado —Calmó Yuzuki a su tan dramático amigo.

— Honey-senpai, ¿Es que acaso no temes por el bien de tu hija? —Se exalto Tamaki al escuchar a la chica pasando por alto el comentario que le dirigieron los gemelos.

— Es que no creo que Hika-chan y Kao-chan les hagan algo malo, Tama-chan —Respondió con simpleza.

— No te dejes engañar Honey-senpai, ellos lucen amables, buenos y encantadores pero en su interior son pervertidos y malvados. Ellos-

— Ellos ya se fueron Tamaki, ya cállate —Lo detuvo su amigo de gafas al notar que empezaba a delirar nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El rubio se dio vuelta comprobando lo que su amigo le decía, ya no estaban allí.

* * *

¡Hoola!

Em, bueno, ya se que tarde un poco más y es que aunque ya hace varios días tenia este capítulo terminado no tuve la oportunidad de subirlo, ¡Pero heme aqui! :D

¡Gracias por sus reviews, por poner esta novela en favoritos y también por seguirla!

PD: No pienso dejar la novela sin terminar, nunca, NUNCA. Puedo llegar a tardar un poco porque aunque ya tenga pensado que escribir a la hora de hacerlo termino escribiendo algo totalmente opuesto a mi iniciativa, pero eso es todo ;)

¡Gracias por leer!, enserio, me emociona bastante. Y sin más me voy, Chaaaaaauuuuuu :D

**Ju-Ro-Be**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ouran High School Host Club es una creación de Bisco Hatori, no mía. Lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc's.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

— Esto es una broma, ¿no? —Está bien, la castaña comprendía que el frente del instituto este demasiado "inundado" como para pasar por allí a pie ya que seguramente el agua la cubriría hasta la cintura pero… ¿Era en verdad necesario hacer eso?

— Vamos Haruhi, esto puede ser divertido —La alentó su amiga mirando fascinada.

— Pero estoy segura de que hay alguna otra forma —No le importaba que le dijeran miedosa o algo parecido, pero la idea de viajar en helicóptero hasta su destino con este clima no le parecía algo tan "divertido".

El helicóptero se acerco a ellos y arrojo una escalera para que suban.

— ¡Esto es una broma! ¿¡No?! —Se exaltó— Tiene el espacio suficiente como para aterrizar, ¿Por qué rayos nos tira esa escalera que da a desconfiar?

— Haruhi —Se sorprendió Yuzuki—. Es la primera vez que te veo tan histérica… no te queda.

La castaña solo suspiro, debía estar tranquila. Pero las probabilidades de que les caiga un rayo viajando no eran muy pocas. Vio como subieron los gemelos y su compañera le ofreció pasar primero. Subió y con un poco de miedo se sentó en el suelo negándose a mirar afuera.

* * *

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! —Celebró la oji-miel ya dentro de la casa de los Hitachiin.

— ¿A que si? —Afirmó Kaoru.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando casi nos chocamos con aquel edificio? —Rió Hikaru.

— ¿Y cuando caímos en picada? —Siguió la chica.

— ¿O cuando casi caemos al vacio fuera del helicóptero por esa ventisca de viento? —Recordó Kaoru.

— Si, que divertido hubiese sido morir —Ironizó Haruhi.

— Vamos Haruhi, admite que te divertiste —La miro divertido Hikaru consiguiendo una seria mirada de la castaña.

— Solo quiero que terminemos el trabajo así puedo volver a mi casa a preparar la cena —Pidió.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de los Hitachiin y se sentaron en el suelo a petición de Yuzuki.

— Bueno, empecemos buscando información.

— Buena idea Haruhi —Opinaron los demás poniendo el pulgar en alto y la castaña se pregunto si acaso estaban jugando con ella.

— Ustedes busquen desde sus celulares, yo traje un libro sobre el tema.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó asombrada la oji-miel— Quiero decir, ¿En serio hay libros sobre eso?

— Es una investigación científica, obviamente debería haber un libro exponiendo el tema —Contesto.

— Oh, bueno… todos los días se descubren cosas nuevas —Pensó en voz alta Yuzuki y los demás la ignoraron—. Pero hay un problema.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

— Mi celular murió —Mostro su celular el cual estaba apagado por más que la chica oprimiera el botón de encendido.

— Espera —Dijo Kaoru y se levanto para acercarse a uno de los cajones de un escritorio a unos metros y volvió con un cargador en su mano el cual se lo extendió a Yuzuki.

La mascota del Host se levanto tomando el cable en su mano y se acerco al enchufe que le habían indicado los Hitachiin y después de conectar su celular lo enchufó encendiéndolo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que unas pequeñas chispas escapaban del enchufé sin que Yuzuki lo notara y cuando se empezó a sentir olor a quemado en el lugar todos miraron en su dirección.

— ¡Yuzuki! —Gritaron todos para que la chica reaccione.

La peli-ceniza se asusto y cuando se dio cuenta lo que pasaba lo único que atino a hacer fue desenchufar su teléfono. Los demás le gritaron que desenchufara el cargador y apenas termino de hacerlo quedaron a oscuras siendo iluminados con la poca luz que entraba del exterior; después todo quedo en silencio, el cual fue roto por la causante de todo ello.

— Perdón.

Tres segundos después dos objetos volaron estrellándose en el rostro de la joven haciendo que esta chille tocándose las partes adoloridas.

— ¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó.

— ¡Nos dejaste sin luz! —Se quejaron los gemelos.

— ¿Y ahora? —Suspiró Haruhi.

— Podemos arreglarlo con un electricista —Sugirió Yuzuki.

— Claro, dinos como piensas hacerlo —Dijeron de mala gana los gemelos—. Tu teléfono esta descargado, Haruhi no lo tiene consigo, nosotros nos quedamos sin crédito por la mañana y por tu culpa no hay luz, por ende, no hay wi-fi.

— Además de que no veo probable que un electricista venga con este clima —Hablo Haruhi.

— Y nuestros empleados no están, solo algunas mucamas —Termino Kaoru.

— Yo puedo arreglarlo —Aseguro la peli-ceniza.

— ¿Y arriesgarnos a que quemes la casa? —Pregunto Hikaru—. No, gracias.

— Bueno, por lo menos trate de ayudar.

Se escucho que golpearon la puerta y de detrás de ella se asomo una mujer vestida de mucama.

— Amo Hikaru, amo Kaoru—Saludo con una reverencia—. Hay un joven afuera pidiendo hablar inmediatamente con la señorita Toumen.

— ¿Un chico? —Preguntó Yuzuki extrañada.

— ¿No le dijo su nombre? —Pregunto Kaoru.

— No señor —Respondió—. Lo único que dijo es que venía a buscar a la señorita.

— Déjenlo entrar, ya vamos —Dijo Hikaru.

La mucama volvió a hacer una reverencia y abandono la habitación. Haruhi y los gemelos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación detrás de Yuzuki. Un minuto más tarde ya estaban bajando las escaleras y cuando entraron al vestíbulo se encontraron con la última persona que esperaban ver un jueves por la tarde, y menos con el clima que había afuera.

— ¿Quién lo dejo entrar? —Se quejaron a la vez los Hitachiin mirando con desagrado a la persona parada en medio de la habitación.

— Ustedes —Dijo Haruhi.

— ¿**Lucas**? —Se sorprendió la oji-miel y corrió hacia él abrazándolo igual que lo había hecho en el Host Club.

Los gemelos se miraron para volver la vista al "desagradable" invitado. ¿Tenían que saludarse así cada vez que se veían?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto la chica al separarse.

— Si, eso mismo —Hablaron los gemelos desde el mismo lugar por el que entraron.

— Hikaru, Kaoru —Les llamó la atención Haruhi—. Los dejamos solos —Se despidió arrastrando a los gemelos fuera de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas.

— **Vengo a buscarte.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?**

— **Tu tío me llamo diciendo que no le respondías el celular y me pregunto si podía acompañarte a tu casa porque no podía pasar por ti. Cuando me dijo eso fui a tu club pero ya estaba cerrado, por suerte me encontré con uno de tus compañeros en el pasillo, el de lentes que da un poco de miedo, y me dijo que estabas aquí.**

— **Ya veo.**

— **Bueno, ¿vamos?**

— **Pero todavía no pudimos terminar el trabajo… bueno, a decir verdad ni lo empezamos. Deje la casa sin luz.**

— **¿Cómo hiciste eso?** —Preguntó entre divertido y asombrado—. **Con razón está todo apagado.**

— **Un problema de conexión.**

— **¿Quieres que lo arregle?** —Se ofreció.

— **¿Sabes cómo?**

— **Por supuesto, un viejo amigo es electricista y me enseño lo necesario.**

— **De acuerdo. Espera aquí.**

La joven salió de la sala encaminándose a la habitación de sus amigos, pero no hizo falta ya que los encontró detrás de la puerta escuchando.

— Hola.

Los otros tres saltaron al notar que los descubrieron.

— ¡Trate de llevarlos a otro lado pero no pude! —Se defendió la castaña levantando las manos en muestra de inocencia provocando una pequeña risa en la peli-ceniza.

— ¿Y qué dicen? —Preguntó.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntaron desentendidos los peli-naranja.

— Saben a lo que me refiero, a que Lucas arregle el problema de la luz —Lo pensó un poco—. Que tonta, obviamente no entendieron, hablamos en español.

— De acuerdo —Dijeron sin pensarlo mucho. Les gustaría ver a aquel tipo electrocutarse.

Yuzuki se asomo llamando con una seña de manos a su amigo y los Hitachiin los guiaron a la sala donde estaban los controles de la electricidad. Abrieron la puerta dejando entrar al chico y la cerraron apenas entro con la excusa de "dejémoslo trabajar en paz, si lo observamos tal vez entre en pánico". Pocos minutos después todo el lugar volvió a iluminarse y Lucas salió de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón del instituto.

— Listo —Dijo a los Hitachiin—. **¿Vamos?** —Hablo está vez mirando a Yuzuki.

— Haruhi, ¿Quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa? —Preguntó mirando a su amiga.

— No gracias, no te molestes.

— No es ninguna molestia, Lucas tiene auto —Habló sonriente. Los gemelos la escucharon e inmediatamente se metieron en la conversación, no iban a dejar que otro de sus juguetes se relacione con aquel engendro.

— Haruhi no va a ir a ningún lado con ese intruso, nosotros la llevaremos a su casa en una de nuestras limosinas.

— Hikaru, Kaoru, no sean descorteces —Los retó la de ojos chocolate, en verdad se estaban comportando como verdaderos niños—. Tienen dieciséis, no seis.

— No nos importa, no iras a ningún lado con ese —Dejaron en claro cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana —Saludo con la mano Yuzuki alejándose junto a su amigo un poco herida. No sabía porque sus nuevos amigos no querían aceptar a una de las personas más cercanas a ella.

— Deberían comportarse, no debe de ser muy cómodo para ella que no acepten a uno de sus amigos —Opinó Haruhi suspirando a la vez que veía a Yuzuki doblar por el pasillo.

Los Hitachiin solo guardaron silencio, no importa lo que diga su amiga, no querían a ese tipo. Aparte de que les daba un mal presentimiento y ellos nunca se equivocaban en ello.

* * *

Yuzuki atravesó las grandes puertas que la separaban del interior de su casa y, después de cerrarlas, camino hacia la cocina. No había comido nada en toda la tarde y su estomago ya le estaba advirtiendo que si no lo alimentaba en los próximos cinco minutos se comería todos los órganos que estén a su alcance. Abrió la heladera y tomo lo primero que encontró apetecible, flan.

— ¿Y crees que eso te sacara el hambre?

El perrito del Host saltó del susto y su alimento voló cayendo a unos metros de ella. Miró al poseedor de la voz, no había notado su presencia.

— Buenas tardes Yuzuki —Saludó un hombre de cabello castaño y de buen porte sentándose en un taburete frente a la mesada que los separaba.

— Hola —Saludó aun un poco en shock, ¿Desde cuándo no notaba la presencia de otro? — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vine a visitarte ya que cancelaste tu turno del martes y hoy tampoco te presentaste. Pensé que quizás de había pasado algo.

— No, solo estaba cansada… Ya sabes, esta semana entre en el instituto —Se sentó frente al hombre.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

— Bien, ya tengo amigos… podría decirse.

— Me alegro… ¿Paso algo interesante esta semana?

— Bueno… no mucho, solo chismes escolares —Comentó, algo le decía que no debía decirle nada sobre lo que en realidad estuvo pasando con ella últimamente.

—Está bien, debo volver al trabajo —Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa siendo despedido por la peli-ceniza.

La joven subió a su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama mirando cada detalle. Los relucientes pisos de cerámica blanca, las enormes paredes de un hermoso color salmón, un gran armario blanco ocupando una de sus paredes, con un escritorio del mismo color a un lado, donde descansaba una computadora portátil del mismo color que la pared. Observo las estanterías llenas de libros, los cuales era solo por decoración, las repisas llenas de peluches, perfumes, entre otras cosas; su cama de plaza y media era de los mismos colores de el piso y la pared. Suspiró, le encantaba que solo de utilicen dos colores, uno de los motivos por el cual detestaba el uniforme: amarillo, banco, rojo y negro. Iugh.

El sonido del teléfono se hizo notar en toda la habitación. Se levanto y lo descolgó apenas lo tuvo en sus manos escuchándose un grito desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS QUE NO CONTESTABAS EL TELÉFONO?! ¡¿Y QUÉ ES ESO DE TENER EL TELEFÓNO CELULAR APAGADO?! ¡¿ACASO SABES LO ASUSTADA QUE ME TENIAS?!

— Ma.

— HASTA LLAME A TU TIO QUE ME DIJO QUE TAMPOCO LE CONTESTABAS, CASI MUERO DE UN INFARTO.

— Ma, tranquila —Habló con la mayor paz que pudo.

— ¡¿TRANQUILA?! ¡¿TRANQUILA?! ¡¿ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO ESTOY CON TODO EL ESTRÉS DEL MUNDO?!

— Bueno, bueno, lo siento —Escuchó que su madre suspiraba desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde estabas? En serio me tenías asustada —Habló ya más tranquila.

— Estaba en lo de unos compañeros haciendo un trabajo y el celular se me descargó —Le informó antes de que empiece de nuevo con sus histerias.

— Trata de que la batería dure más la próxima vez —Pidió y la chica miro confundida el teléfono. ¿Su madre estaba jugando o de verdad la pedía eso? La batería dura lo que tiene que durar, y así fue siempre.

— Esta bien —Era mejor no discutirle, su madre era muy cambiante respecto a su humor—. ¿Cómo va la grabación?

— De maravilla, ya está casi terminada y es muy seguro que para mañana ya este viajando a casa.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —Gritó emocionada—. Ya era hora que te dejen volver.

— Si, tienes razón —Rió divertida—. Hija, debo irme.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Se quejó haciendo puchero.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó—. Ahora deja de hacer puchero y enseña una sonrisa, que para algo la tienes tan linda. Nos vemos, adiós.

— Adiós ma —Colgó después de escuchar el primer pitido.

* * *

Perdooooooooooooooooon por estar tanto tiempo sin subir, es que se me presentaron muchas cosas aparte de que cuando me sentaba a escribir no salia nada, pero nada. Nada.

Y siento que en la novela hay MUCHO OOC, así que por eso me decidi a volver a ver el anime y leer el manga tantas veces sea necesario para captar mejor todo esto de sus personalidades, lo cual se me da fatal. Aparte de los Oc's que pienso que tambien necesito resaltar mas su personalidad...

Bueno, espero que no me detesten tanto como yo lo hago, y desde ahora voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar y concentrarme solamente en esta novela porque creo que no la estoy exponiendo como se debe.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, enserio, GRACIAS. Nos leemos...

PD: ¿Les digo un dato curioso? La idea del corte de luz por el enchufe no se me hubera ocurrido si no me hubiera pasado en la escuela. Si, me paso lo mismo que a Yuzuki, y rompi los enchufes de todo mi salon y el pasillo. Wiiiii (?

**Ju-Ro-Be**


End file.
